


Guardian of the Ancient oath

by Bisayo



Category: Guardians of Ancient Oats
Genre: Gen, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisayo/pseuds/Bisayo
Summary: After their death , they were all reincarnated and they all got what their heart desire despite their former responsibility ,gods found love and the earth was finally safe  from the demon Jiu Ying .Their former grievances and pains died with their former self , their new souls were just mortal that have normal problems





	Guardian of the Ancient oath

After Baili Hongyi stabbed Baili Hongshou ,they both died but they were reincarnation as lovers forever, In the next life they were a family with two beautiful children, Baili Hongshou was a general in the army of You and Baili Hongyi became the princess of the wolf tribe but she got married to Baili Hongshou as they met during the war ,Ming yefeng became the king of the wolf tribe and he always loved Baili Hongyi no matter the life time they are in but he allowed her to marry Baili Hongyi. Baili Hong xaun and his wife were reincarnated as farmers and their love was eternal this time


End file.
